bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectra Phantom
Spectra (Superata スペレタ in the Japanese version) is the former leader of the Vexos organization but betrayed them because he had his own interests. He is mysterious and wears a mask in a Masquerade-like fashion, battling with the Pyrus attribute. He uses the Bakugan Trap Metalfencer, and is partnered with Pyrus Helios MK2. His real name is Keith Clay and is the brother of Mira Clay and the son of Professor Clay. He is shown to not think to nice about Prince Hydron's behavior at points, like in episode 6 when the prince complains about not having all six most powerful Bakugan Gorem, Preyas, Drago, Tigrerra, Skyress, and Hydranoid despite the fact that Gus Grav defeated Dan. Story Mira battled Gus Grav. If Mira won, Spectra would remove his mask and if Gus won, Mira would fight with the Vexos against Prince Hydron (as Spectra said). Mira planned on fighting Spectra himself for this but Gus intervened and Spectra allowed it. Mira won, and Spectra removed his mask, revealing himself to be Keith Clay (Gus disapproved of this, facepalming as Spectra removed his mask). He leaves Mira in shock about the fact that her worst enemy was really her brother Keith Clay. He later shows his true colors as a cruel and uncaring person when he activated a forbidden ability card in order to capture Drago. Spectra was told by an old fortune teller right before his match that his fate would be terrible if he continued on his chosen path, which he shrugged off. The second time he saw her she said his fate was worse than before, to which Spectra shatters the crystal ball. He used the power of the forbidden cards to push Drago to his limits in his second brawl with Dan, but after Dan Kuso threw Apollonir into Drago, he was released from Spectra. However, he did not seem to be angered, saying to Gus that he has collected all the data he needs (he later uses the data to create Cyborg Helios). He convinces Mira to join the Vexos and then he traps Dan and the others (except Mira) in an electrical cage so they would not go back to New Vestroia, unfortunately they escaped and took Alice's Grandfather's dimension portal and only Dan and Baron could go since they were the only ones with Gauntlets. He helps Mira free Shun, Ace, and Marucho in the depths of Beta City, saying only "You are in my debt, Mira," while Baron and Dan are brawling. This gained him a level of distrust among his peers, especially Mylene. He and Professor Clay upgraded and changed Viper Helios into The Ultimate Cyber Bakugan. He also battles Mira and wins, making her stay loyal to the Vexos, though she later goes back on her word by throwing the brawl with Ace and Dan, making Spectra angry for the very first time. He then finds Dan right outside of Gamma City and decides to challenge him to eliminate Drago so Cyborg Helios will be the only Ultimate Bakugan. He eventually decides to use Maxus Helios against Drago by taking some Bakugan meant for Prince Hydron to use on Helios. After Vespalace's dimension controller was destroyed by the power, Spectra and Dan had a battle with blades coming out of their gauntlets. In episode 31 he and Helios MK2 brawl Dan and Cross Dragonoid. He later jams the system that allows the Vexos to transport to Vestal, than going to Klaus Von Hertzon's mansion to find the brawlers, only to find Klaus and after exchanging remarks, he leaves. Spectra currently has every Bakugan the Vexos threw out. He is working with Gus to force the Bakugan to evolve. He is using the forbidden "Chaos Ability X" ability card to force evolution. In the process it will also remove the Bakugan's soul. Mega Brontes, Elico, and Primo Vulcan were included in the progress. They later evolved into Alto Brontes, Mystic Elico, and Shadow Vulcan. Now that Spectra is no longer on the side of the King, the Resistance has 2 enemies : The Vexos and King Zenoheld, and Spectra and Gus. The King wants the Six Attribute Energies while Spectra wants the Perfect Core Energy. Spectra later returns and takes on Dan, Marucho and Mira in a brawl. Although he defeats Marucho and Mira, Dan eventually goes on to defeat Spectra. When Helios wants revenge on Drago, Spectra beams Dan up to his ship and challenges him to a brawl. Dan wins again. Afterwards, he and Gus promise to accompany the Resistance to the Vexos' palace, and becomes Dan's "friend". He then goes to the command bridge and talks to Gus about an anonymous source that gave him information. Due to later events, it could be thought to be a Gundalian. Spectra and Gus brought the Resistance to the Mother Palace. However they refuse to help the Resistance find the BT system. He appears in front of King Zenoheld and the rest of the Vexos. After being accused of several things, he warns King Zenoheld to stay away from or leave the Resistance alone. After approaching his father, Professor Clay, Spectra is going to help Dan and Cross Dragonoid defeat King Zenoheld, and avenge his loyal friend Gus, as the BT System is getting in his way of creating the Ultimate Bakugan. Bakugan *Pyrus Viper Helios (Guardian Bakugan) **Pyrus Cyborg Helios (Upgraded Guardian Bakugan) **Pyrus Helios MK2 (Further upgraded Guardian Bakugan) *Pyrus Metalfencer (Bakugan Trap) *Pyrus Dark Dragonoid(taken from Dan but taken back) *Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid *Pyrus Fencer (Taken from Hydron) *Darkus Foxbat (Taken from Hydron) *Haos Spindle (Taken from Hydron) *Aquos Leefram (Taken from Hydron) *Ventus Klawgor (Taken from Hydron) *Subterra Scraper (Taken from Hydron) *Twin Destructor (Battle Gear) (rumored) Gallery Anime File:Bakugan_Keith.jpg|Keith before he became Spectra File:Spectra_Unmasked.jpg|Spectra Unmasked revealing Keith's face File:Spectras.gif|Spectra on Earth Battles Trivia *Spectra Phantom is very similar to Masquerade. They are both the masked rival of Dan Kuso, are related to one of his friends (Masquerade is Alice's alter ego and Spectra is Mira's brother) and help Dan fight against and main antagonist (Masquerade helps Dan fight Druman and Centorior and Spectra helps Dan fight King Zenoheld). *Spectra Phantom was once called Keith Clay. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Middle Articles Category:Vexos